


葬礼之后

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 哈利使用复活石时意外从帷幔中带回了21岁的西里斯·布莱克，他发现年轻的教父对年长版的自己似乎有很大意见。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	葬礼之后

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：犬哈无差，由于哈利使用复活石，21岁的小天狼星从帷幔里走出来了。哈利单恋过作为教父的小天狼星，从未说出口，跟这个小天狼星则尚未开始，看清设定。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

安多米达在为女儿和女婿处理后事的同时，决定要为死在战争中的丈夫也补办一个体面的葬礼，老派作风在她身上根深蒂固。

哈利的确对卢平夫妇感到抱歉，他走神了，但这已经不是他参加的第一场葬礼，甚至不是今天的第一场。每个人都希望救世之星出席，去象征噩梦的结束，证明他们亲人的离去是值得的，他们帮助哈利·波特打赢了伏地魔。那些人是因为他的缘故才会到霍格沃茨参加战斗并死去，对他们的家人阐述自己只想参加为数不多的几场葬礼似乎太过分了，不是吗？

谢天谢地，安多米达没有要求他发言。大部分时间哈利的注意力都放在西里斯身上，他教父注视着好友的棺椁，从头到尾沉默得像个幽灵，某种程度上他也的确是。

“我才不会错过我朋友的葬礼，除非我有更重要的事要做，比如干掉杀他们的凶手。”

哈利怀疑让他参加葬礼不是好主意时，西里斯如此回答了他。他知道上次西里斯一定错过了葬礼，他将教子留给海格，没留下一句话就只身前去追杀佩迪鲁。如此想来，迫使西里斯又错过莱姆斯的葬礼似乎不太公平，而且他也真的不想知道跟一个二十一岁、刚发现自己最好的朋友们已经全部不在人世的西里斯·布莱克对着干会有什么后果。他们说在判定西里斯精神正常之前，哈利是他的监护人，这很滑稽，但哈利的确已经成年而且是西里斯的教子兼遗产继承人，所以哈利给出了许可。西里斯没造成任何麻烦，但要哈利说，他绝不会认为情况还好。

几天前在恢复、重建、清算的一片混乱中，有人发现神秘事务司被闯入了，然而他们很快意识到，闯入者的来处并非外部。

金斯莱听取了哈利关于在禁林中使用复活石的陈述，并提出了自己的猜想（这令他想起邓不利多）：在特定条件下，复活石的确可以带回死者；西里斯之所以以二十一岁的形象归来，则是因为他实际在那时就已死去，帷幔只带走了他的躯壳。很难说哪件事更令人心碎，金斯莱的推断，还是这个新生的西里斯立刻要面对的一切——他问遍了自己认识的每个人的情况，答案几乎都一样。听治疗师说，告知詹姆和莉莉的事时他们几乎要用上镇定剂才能让西里斯安静，但后来新的坏消息几乎连一个表情也换不到。

这件事的发生也导致哈利将复活石与其他石子一块留在禁林里的想法泡汤了，消息一旦传出去，定然会有人动念去复活其他人，比如伏地魔。哈利只得一再回忆自己丢下那石头的地点，确保金斯莱派出的“可靠的人”能找到它，尽管他实际上觉得临时魔法部长的担忧没必要，他在禁林里最后见到的人中只有西里斯回来了。

没错，见到西里斯之后，他的确期待过……但看来的确只有西里斯。

“你还好吗？”棺椁入土时，哈利走向他太过年轻的教父，得到了没什么情绪的一瞥。

“你们在十几年间陆续失去他们，我则是在一夜之间。”西里斯说，带着一种尖锐的愤怒，它在哈利熟知的那个西里斯身上已经被磨平了，“突然发现自己失去了全世界，我还好吗？不，我甚至不知道什么叫‘还好’。”

“但我很高兴你在这儿。”哈利轻声说，以此替代所有未竟之语。跳过十几年直接来到这里对西里斯来说比死亡更残酷，但他就是无法不为此高兴。

“你一副想死我了的样子，事实是你基本不认识我。”西里斯刻薄地说，“还是说你在那聚少离多的两年时间里神奇地把我摸了个透彻？”

“我没有。”哈利说，咬紧牙关，这就是他往后一段日子要时常面对的了，“我希望我有。”

他希望自己知道西里斯流浪时都住在什么地方、没与他通信时都在做什么，他希望自己了解西里斯对所有那些不要紧的小事的看法：头发的长度，咖啡里的糖，追求姑娘……但他从没费过那个心，他沉浸在自己的烦恼中，理所当然地享受西里斯的照顾。哈利不知道该怎么解释，这个年轻的西里斯让他再一次地感到什么叫永不复焉，因为这个人就活生生地站在他面前，所有那些小小疑问仍然无法得到解答。他不熟悉自己的教父，对这个年轻的西里斯则是全然陌生，后者即便愿意回答，也根本还不知道哈利许多问题的答案。

“哦，这里至少还有点儿好事。”第一次见到哈利时，西里斯斜睨着他说，“看看你，简直跟你父亲一模一样。”

哈利奇怪地被这句话刺痛了，他的反应对方都看在眼里，“是啊，除了我的眼睛。”

“莉莉的眼睛。”西里斯续道。

除去对象的部分，那是一段普通而且老套的对话，所以哈利并没有料到此时，在卢平夫妇的墓碑前，西里斯会突然问他：“那是个麻烦吗？长成詹姆的翻版、只除了一双莉莉的眼睛？”

“什么意思？”哈利意外地说，“我不够像我父亲？”

西里斯沉默了几秒，然后：“年长的我不但是个失败者，还是个混球。”

“什么？”哈利瞪向他，压低音量以免干扰葬礼，“他——你才不是！你怎么能这么说——你自己？”

“他让你这么想了。”西里斯无动于衷地说，“你不够像詹姆。他害死自己最好的朋友，而且多年后还指望他在你身上复活。”

接下来他就不再看哈利，而是注视着安多米达，这世界上仅存的他认识的另一个活人。哈利不断说服自己这个西里斯既受伤又愤怒，而且不可能知道自己在未来曾经如何保护和支持过哈利，他勉强坚持到人群开始散去，然后一把抓住了西里斯的胳膊。

他担心会有反抗，那样他就只好松手，在莱姆斯和安多米达面前跟西里斯大打出手未免太自私了。不过西里斯由着他去，哈利知道对方绝无理由保持什么好脾气，所以这意味着等他们停下来，他可能会有大麻烦。好吧，他希望自己不会需要鼻青脸肿地出席下一场葬礼——科林的？好像是。

“你为什么要这么说你自己？”他质问，西里斯冷笑了一声。

“如果那真是我自己，有什么不行？”灰眸冰冷而盛怒，“你生气是因为我冒犯了我据说将会成为的你神圣的教父，但我们一样清楚我不是他。”

“你是，而且我生气是因为你这么说你自己。”哈利反驳，“你以为如果你原模原样地活过来，我就会允许你说自己是个失败者？西里斯·布莱克是我认识的最了不起的人！”

“噢。”西里斯说，哈利感到脸上有点热，随即：“你还真没否定混蛋那部分。”

“你也不是混蛋。”哈利迅速说，“至少没现在这个你混蛋，随便了。但我不觉得期待我像我父亲值得这个词，我就向往着成为我父母那样的人，我很高兴别人这么说。”

或者大部分时候，他可以省略一点细节。

“他利用了这点。”西里斯用上了一种寒气森森的腔调，跟年长的他在威胁斯内普时用的很像，“你们睡了吗？”

“我——啥？”哈利瞠目，西里斯仔细观察了一下他的脸。

“哦，还没到那步。”他年轻的教父说，“他只是引诱了你，他在你身上找詹姆，而你在他身上找一个父亲——”

“等等！等等等等……”哈利举起两只手，“我先确定——你是在指控你自己是个恋童癖吗？你……？”

西里斯的表情扭曲了一下：“我不是。”

“那他也不是。”哈利说，理论上这是个更为严重的侮辱，但他却只感到好笑、悲凉和尴尬。行吧，他大体明白出什么状况了。

“我认得那个眼神。”西里斯严厉地说，“你爱着他，而且你相信他对你很失望，因为你不够像你父亲。他或许没兴趣上你，但他利用了你。”

“我——天哪——好吧，关于我爱上了我教父这部分，你说得对。”哈利抹了把脸，简直不敢相信这段对话正在发生，“但这不一定要跟西里斯有关，好吗？我不认为他知道，我从没——从没告诉过他。他没有——引诱我或是怎的，他就只是做他自己，而我就……无法控制。”

西里斯沉默了好一会儿，直到哈利艰难地打败那一阵尖叫和大哭的冲动，回到现实。只有赫敏知道这件事，他真希望能有她在身边，但他的好友现在远在另一半球的澳大利亚，而他还得面对这个人，是西里斯又不是西里斯的人。

“我们之间什么也没有，除了教父和教子，还有些……幻梦。”哈利沙哑地说，“我知道那是不可以的，赫敏也是这么警告我的，如果我匆匆忙忙地跨出那一步，将造成无法挽回的后果。无论如何其他人都会以为是西里斯引诱了我——他们已经在指责他把我当成我父亲了，然后他可能会离开。”

“有点讽刺啊。”西里斯轻声说，却不太带有讽刺的意味，“连死亡都能被挽回，这个却不行。”

“他的确说过我没有他想象中那么像我父亲，因为我父亲总是赞成冒险。”哈利继续道，顾不得自己也在用第三人称了，“我猜我就是自己把这句话用在其他方向上了。从前在校外从来没有人关心过我，他是我的教父，我唯一的家人。我承担不起他会疏远我的风险。”

“你后悔吗？”

哈利摇摇头，“我不知道。我只希望自己曾经更努力地去了解他，我以为还有很多机会，总有一天他会沉冤得雪而我会成年，不管是他还是我还是我们，都可以走到阳光下。我以为我爱他，但就像你说的，我几乎不了解他，除了他对我父亲的忠诚以及他是如此强悍，强悍到我意识不到死亡会发生在他身上。”

西里斯坠入帷幔后，哈利曾蜷缩在床上自我折磨地想像被困在老房子里的无数个孤寂的日夜，他教父曾怎样一次次期待地盯着双面镜，指望能收到教子的信息。他尖叫，像条狗一样哀号，在梦中扑进西里斯的臂膀、醒来时哭湿枕套。

“我不是他。”年轻的西里斯说。

“你非得这么认为也没有关系，我都不一定还是那个我。”哈利疲惫地说，他当时最大的烦恼真是秘密的单恋和人们以为他是骗子吗？“我也无意让你变成他，确切地说，我会拼上性命阻止他的遭遇发生在你身上。”

“那么，他就再也不会回来了。”

如果他觉得这是整段对话里最容易接受的部分，会很诡异吗？

“我知道，我跟他道过别了——那就是你回来的时候。”哈利微笑，尽管他仍感到痛苦、破碎，“有人告诉过我，丢失的东西只是暗暗藏在我们找不到的地方，最后总是会自己回来的。谁知道呢，我的守护神是尖头叉子，我在我的眼睛里看到我妈妈，我帮着安多米达照顾泰迪，而且我还有了你。我真的、真的很高兴你在这里。”

“你有我。”西里斯回答，像一个承诺。

（全文完）


End file.
